


[fanvid] Mako - Ash

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [31]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Book 1: Air, Book 2: Spirits, Canon Character of Color, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Don´t stand to close to me
Relationships: Korra & Mako (Avatar), Mako & Asami Sato
Series: My fanvids [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216959





	[fanvid] Mako - Ash

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

**Fandom:** Legend of Korra

**Music:** Josh Ritter - Man burning

[Stream here](https://archive.org/details/legend-of-korra-.-mako-ashes)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for the equinox exchange but I did not manage to be happy with it in time, I am still not 100% but I will just let it go for now


End file.
